


Lost and Found

by scandalsavage



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, I honestly have no idea if this qualifies as incest but better safe than sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pseudo-Incest, gene tampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Resurrected but still catatonic Jason is found by Lex Luthor and healed with Superman's DNA.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to call this "Finders Keepers" but... I already used that title :(
> 
> Tumblr response

As a rule, Lex makes every trip to Gotham as short as possible. The city is a dumpster fire, no matter how much money Wayne pours into it. Lex has tried to give the man some pointers, Metropolis is gleaming beacon of light and despite what the shameless propaganda would have one believe, that’s mostly due to Lex Luthor and _not_ Superman. But the elitist bastard won’t listen and that’s on him.

Old money always turns it’s nose up at daring entrepreneurs who have managed to surpass it.

Which is why he almost misses the opportunity of a lifetime.

He’s been in Gotham for three days already and that’s two days and twelve hours too long. So, Lex is in a hurry to get out of town as he leaves Wayne Enterprises out the alley exit to avoid the press. He’s not in the mood to answer any questions about why Bruce Wayne won’t accept the frankly astoundingly generous terms Lex has laid out for a partnership. He is definitely in the mood to be snide and may end up alluding to Wayne’s… twilight extracurriculars.

And as with most information, the value is higher the fewer people know.

But it explains his frame of mind when he all but trips over some homeless kid and nearly ignores him completely. Fortunately, he spares the boy a look of disgust before making his way down the alley.

For a lesser man, that would have been the end of it. But one of Lex’s many, many… many, useful skills is never forgetting a face.

He stops in his tracks, just before his limo, door held open by one of his guards, and turns slowly. Cocking his head, he makes his way back down the grungy path and crouches in front of the boy.

The kid is caked in grime, hair matted like a dog, and he smells worse than one. He flinches away when Lex gets near, but he won’t look up from the spot on the concrete he’s staring at, let alone meet Lex’s gaze.

Except when they flick to the hand Lex moves to rest across the $2000 silk slacks covering his knee. The flash of aquamarine is enough to convince him.

Lex had only ever met Jason Todd twice. Once at a charity event in Metropolis, and once at a Christmas gala at Wayne manor. But he won’t pretend he never noticed the boy, pretty in a brash, wild way with his dark, untamed curls, nicely shaped lips, and bright, mischievous eyes.

He’s supposed to be six feet under in the Wayne family plot.

The kid is skittish and it’s clear, even ignoring the excessive amount of older (definitely fatal) injuries, that Jason has been in a number of fights more recently. Not to mention the extensive brain damage that seems to have occurred which isn’t surprising considering the history of physical trauma written like ink across his skin.

“Take him with you,” Lex orders the guards who will be in the SUV following the limousine.

It’s a testament to Lex’s power that his men don’t even question the order to abduct a homeless kid.

The sound of a tussle has Lex turning around again. Just to find his men—his hulking, special forces trained, incredibly expensive men—all groaning on their bellies in the alley muck while the boy has tucked himself into a corner, face as placid as though nothing had happened.

Slowly, Lex approaches the teen and kneels in front of him.

“I don’t know if you’re in there, if you remember me or not,” he starts. “But I’m Lex Luthor. We’ve met once or twice. Years ago, now. If you’d like, I’m offering you a place to stay. One with a roof and walls, a bed even. A shower, meals. Desperately needed medical attention.”

Lex holds out his hand, inwardly running calculations for several of his current projects to maintain his patience. He waits, seconds stretching into minutes. The boy is coming with them whether he likes it or not. But the most expedient way, is for him to come willingly.

Just as the billionaire is about to give up and call his men over, Jason Todd takes his hand.

“Good boy,” he praises with a grin.

* * *

It takes a couple years.

None of the conventional medical procedures had any effect so Lex had to get creative.

Fortunately, he has no lack of imagination.

In the end, the same thing that gave Lex his own son, saved what was left of Wayne’s. Bound Jason and Conner by blood even if the original wouldn’t see it that way.

Superman’s Kryptonian DNA fused with Jason’s own, made him stronger, faster, more resilient. Not up to Superman’s level or even Conner’s but better than a super-soldier.

And just like Conner, a little tampering while they had all of Jason’s body and mind to themselves left the boy just as suggestible.

Lex watches as they spar. His boys. Both raven haired with sharp pale eyes; Jason’s blue, Conner’s the same shade of green as Lex’s own.

They wear only shorts. Lex enjoys watching the hard muscles ripple under their skin. Neither sweat which is unfortunate. It’d be nice if they glistened while they beat the hell out of each other.

It’s not exactly a fair fight. Jason always loses. No matter what he does, Conner is fully half-Kryptonian and Jason is… just a mutation. But the boy also learned how to fight from one of the greatest fighters in the world. These sessions aren’t for Jason. He’s the best he’ll ever be. They’re for Conner. Actually, knowing how to move will be more than his other father knows and may give him an edge.

They’re also for Lex.

He waits until Conner crawls off Jason again. They’re both grinning and laughing as they move to their separate corners to reset.

They know he watches but they don’t know he’s been watching. So, they both startle on the other side of the glass when he hits the com button.

“Final round.”

Jason scowls and huffs. But Conner’s grin sharpens into something Lex recognizes from the mirror. They both know what that means.

Winner takes all.

Including the loser.

The final round never lasts as long as the ones before. In the lead up, Conner knows he’s supposed to be learning. But now, he can just let loose.

Not that Jason just gives it to him. The boy is still the more skilled fighter; accustomed to going up against bigger and badder men than himself. And with his new abilities, he’s not easy prey. Even for a super.

Eventually though, as expected, Conner comes out on top.

He pins Jason to the floor, jerking the kid’s arms up to hold both wrists in one hand, pressing them down between his shoulder blades. With the other, Conner rips Jason’s shorts at the seam.

Lex allows the resultant yelp to wash over him, even while he sighs. His boys seem to prefer to tear each other’s clothes off instead of just removing them like normal people.

They go through a lot of athletic wear.

It looks pretty vicious from where Lex sits. Conner jams two fingers into Jason (who long ago learned to come to their sessions slick and ready) and works them in with enthusiastic force, spreading them wide as he leans sits on his heels to look. But Jason just moans and cants back to meet each rough jab.

Obviously the super… boy? is working over Jason’s prostate judging by the way the kid starts to shudder and pant.

After several long minutes—right as Lex is starting to get bored and reaches for the com—Jason turns and smirks drunkenly back at Conner.

“You waiting for permission, or somethin’?”

Conner’s grin widens. “You know I just like to get you all worked up and frustrated first, _big brother_.”

Jason growls at the epithet. Only for the noise to be choked off as Conner spears him open on his cock, sinking to the hilt in one smooth movement.

Idly, Lex wonders what the reverse would look like. If Conner would flush pink the way Jason does; whine as prettily; look as thoroughly debauched with Jason’s dirty fingers in his mouth as Jason does sucking on Conner’s. Would Conner cry out, like Jason, or bite his lip when Jason twists his fist into those dark strands and yanks?

Maybe he’ll introduce some Kryptonite into the training regimen. His boys should learn how to wield and fight anything they may face.

Following that train of thought into its darkest corners, Lex tries to imagine what Conner would do to Jason if Lex managed to procure some red Kryponite. Or purple.

He lets his fantasies run away with him as his boys finish up. Pictures Jason bloodied, covered in and leaking Conner’s come. Sees his hands roving over Conner’s body as the super gasps and pleads; powerless with his limbs restrained to the posts of Lex’s bed.

Yes. Definitely, time to up stakes.


End file.
